


【锤基】封面恋人（上）

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: U R on the coverMy secret lover——《封面恋人》





	【锤基】封面恋人（上）

Part 1

 

Loki Laufeyson，摸了相机十年，五年拍文艺，四年拍内衣，还有一年，在拍蜻蜓。

用Loki自己的话来说就是，本来以为自己会在清晨刚刚生露的小森林里，面对披着轻纱的十六岁少女调整镜头，利用阳光透过树枝缝隙的美好光影拍出她们异样的风情，她们也许会在浅棕色的头发上绑上红色的皮筋，脸上擦着薄薄的粉霜却遮不住俏皮的小雀斑，粉色的唇膏带着一点闪光。

想想这些多么美好，而不是现在却在该死的没有新鲜空气的地下室一层，面对不会呼吸的摄影灯和柔光布，冲着女士的乳‘沟对焦，把注意力放在不同款式内衣上的蕾丝花纹。

生活大多数时候和我们所期待的完美地形成事与愿违。

但是这十年来，不对，应该说是九年，拍蜻蜓那年不算，九年唯一没有改变的是，Loki的确是在坚持在拍东西，但是坚持拍的只有女人。

Loki从来不拍男人。

其实有很多摄影师都是这样，他们会对自己所拍摄的对象或是风格有严格的限制。这种情况一般只有两个可能，一是有一些有自己品味和原则的摄影师会坚持一种独特的拍摄惯例，二是这个摄影师可能是个基佬。

这个原理你还真别不信。

当然，Loki对外宣称自然是第一种，但实际上他是第二种。

早年是因为自己还是很放不开的，不好意思拍男人，于是他选择了一些少女作为自己镜头追寻的主角。不得不说，他的那些照片很棒，至少到三四年的时候，他的光影和角度已经形成了独特的风格，他能完美地捕捉新月将要落下时那种忧郁又带点绝望的神秘意境。

但是他的风格太小众了，像是一个阴柔的孤独主妇在日出时旋转独舞。

但是后来呢，因为Loki二十来年的人生中从来都没有任何一位伴侣，他不得不自己去解决一些生理需求。他会对着杂志上肌肉完美的男性，然后在床上把自己的手探进内裤，那时候他绝对不会去评价拍摄的角度或是模特的表现，毕竟他那会儿一门心思大概都在自己的小兄弟上面吧。

久而久之，Loki就彻底拒绝拍摄男人了，要怪就得怪自己那奇怪的性‘癖吧。

他害怕自己会像个神经病一样硬起来。

这句话也不是夸张，Loki觉得自己再这样撸‘管下去，看见个金发大胸的就得硬。

Loki在追寻梦想的那五年中，生活越来越艰难，但幸好他还没有落到回家去和老头子要钱的地步，不然想必他会被老头子用拐杖打出家门。

“你现在有手有脚在外面干什么呢？”

父亲也许会这么说。

在Loki考虑要不要换一间更便宜的公寓时，他收到了一封他以为会改变自己人生的信。他带着自己的作品兴冲冲地进了酒会，在随着音乐优雅起舞的先生女士之间穿梭，然后找到了名片上的那个人。

那时候Loki还带着二十多岁年轻人的激情和热血，他向那位穿着米白色西装——但是胸前已经被红酒浸染了一小块的发福中年男人，滔滔不绝地将着自己某一张照片想表达的理想。

“这真的是我见过最绝美的光影了，可以留下你的电话吗？”

那段日子Loki几乎日日失眠，开始是兴奋，他躺在窄窄的单人床上幻想自己日后的人生，幻想着自己的名字被大大地打在杂志的封面，甚至还有可能参加铺满红毯的展会。

但是后来他失眠就不是因为兴奋了，当他连着吃了好几天的午餐罐头之后，他终于决定不再打开那个全是铁锈味的要命东西，而是打电话去问问那位谢顶的先生。

 

“拿着这样照片去找他的年轻人太多了，但是如果你既不给他屁股也不给他阴‘道的话，大概你还是只能把你自己的图片发表在ins上博关注了。”

电话当然没打通，这句是他的朋友Barton说的。

如果一定要给Loki确定一个朋友的话，Barton勉勉强强算一个，毕竟在他颓废地拍了一年蜻蜓的时候，这个人在自己不大的公寓加了一张床给他睡。

Barton不知道为什么Loki一定要在人生失意的时候选择去拍蜻蜓，那个时候的Loki大概是最不像人的一段日子了，头发长了乱糟糟的，加上忧郁的眼神，是的，挺像个艺术家的。

但是即使Loki是那副惨兮兮的样子，也不妨碍Barton在看了一年的蜻蜓后对这种昆虫的反感，到现在依然如此，想到那长着恶心大眼睛、拖着那个长长的也不知道是不是尾巴的东西，自己就觉得早饭都要呕出来了。

“你选择蜻蜓不会是因为他看起来长得尖酸刻薄吧，”Barton在Loki终于找到内衣的拍摄工作帮他搬家时，问出了这个困扰他一年的问题，“跟你似的。”

是的，Loki还是很尖酸刻薄的，即使他尊重每一位女性，但是当某个性感女郎从他的镜头中出来想要抚摸他的肩膀、甚至于蹭蹭他的腿侧的时候，他还是会说一句：“嘿，你不冷吗？”

不是Loki不解风情，而是Loki对女人真的不感兴趣。Barton倒是热衷于听他说说那些D罩杯，但是Loki说比起D罩杯，自己还是对形状客观的阴’茎更感兴趣。

Barton就会故作玩笑地护裆。

但是Barton应该也不算是Loki的朋友，朋友之间应该干什么，如果说是应该晚上去酒吧喝得烂醉如泥诉说人生理想，或是在十平米的空间里一边打游戏一边向对面骂脏话，那么Barton应该是Loki的好朋友了。

但是客观上来说，Loki镜头下的女性真的很美，从穿衣服的到穿内衣的都很美。幸好Loki在这一行也算是越混越好，不然下一步大概自己就得去拍不穿衣服的了。

Loki当然觉得自己不可能拍一辈子的内衣，但是怎么说呢，好像年纪越大，越没有心情和时间去想一些关于未来的事。

更多的想的是，多活一天是一天，早点发工资。

倒不是说悲观厌世，就是那种，不知道你是否能明白，对待生活和世界的一种疲惫。

就在Loki正式辞了内衣拍摄的工作，都准备为自己十年没有任何成就的拍摄时光庆祝一下的时候，接到了一封来自工作邮箱的邮件。

这样类似的邮件每阵子都有那么几封，大多是要求不高的拍摄活动，Loki在工作室没有工作的时候就会去一趟挣点钱。在他把昨晚的剩饭热了热后，却被邮件里的发件人信息吓得手猛地一抖。

他的咖喱饭。

妈的。

 

Loki给自己定了十五个闹铃。

这几年的拍摄工作大多都是下午才开始，他已经很久没有体会过吃早餐是什么感受了。他终于在第八个闹铃孜孜不倦地工作时，从那张过分柔软的床上爬了起来。

Loki在浴室里抬起头看着面前的那面镜子，还是过分消瘦的身材，还没开暖光灯时，苍白的皮肤像是被藏在古堡里的吸血鬼。

Loki觉得自己可以找到至少十个和吸血鬼相似的地方。

Loki从小到大都从没有去过公共澡堂，小时候妈妈会抚摸着他的肩膀对他说：“Loki，你是一个特殊的孩子，但是这并不妨碍你变成一个善良的人。”

但是说来惭愧，Loki把自己的特殊活成了普通，一头扎进人群成为了其中碌碌无为的某一个。最后他也没有成为一个善良的人，他希望自己可以有许多核弹把大美利坚炸个粉碎，他甚至还有案底。

行窃。

穷。

Loki看着镜子里的自己，然后把手慢慢探到身下，从肚脐，到这会没什么精神的阴‘茎，探到会’阴，最后是那条隐秘的小缝。指腹刚刚触碰到那柔软的禁地，他感受到了那个自己还没敢碰过的地方正羞涩地缩紧了一下，然后Loki立刻把手收了回来。

是Gay也就算了，还是个怪物。

Loki觉得这辈子大概是没办法拥有一个伴侣了。

Loki不是没有产生过情愫，他也不是性冷淡，实际上他是很渴求有一场美好的性‘爱的。上学的时候也有过心仪的对象，但是那时候的Loki是很骄傲的，他愿意让身边围满各种各样的女孩，在那个男人经过的时候总是嗤之以鼻。

当然Loki没有获得这个男人一分一毫的好感，在毕业的时候他拍了拍Loki的肩膀：“我真的非常讨厌你。”

但是Loki其实只是想获得一些关注，只不过用了一个最烂的办法。

Loki讨厌好好交流去获得好感。

Loki把头发一丝不苟地梳到耳后，甚至还特意喷上了定型摩丝。他把昨天从干洗店拿回来的黑西装穿好，翻箱倒柜取出了自己那条绿色的领带。

他看着穿衣镜里的自己，一板一眼的样子确实像一个刚从大学里出来的有志青年，他觉得自己这个样子实在是滑稽，上一次他这样穿已经是十年前参加毕业舞会的事情了。

不同的是十年前有很多貌美的女性想要与他拿着蜡烛共舞，十年后他手机通讯录里只剩一些工作的电话。

Loki偶尔也会感慨一下物是人非。

如果你是从高处跌下来的话，可能偶尔也会。

快出门的时候他又开始犹豫是否该将耳后的头发扎成马尾，是否该用一点香水，用不用把自己黑色的指甲油卸下来。最终他还是决定保持现状，做了的唯一改变就是在窗台前点根烟，能用淡淡的烟草味在这场可以称之为“面试”的场合显得自己成熟一点。

Loki每个月都会重新向一些杂志和相关网站上投一遍简历，也获得了一些成效，比如说他这份内衣拍摄的工作就要归功于此。

Loki永远都不明白，那些风格千篇一律、角度平庸无奇的所谓“摄影师”为什么可以把自己的大名写在时尚杂志显眼的位置，他们像是用手机自带的相机拍了照片甚至没加滤镜的状况，但是还是有很多明明不会欣赏但仍然要疯狂追捧的粉丝，而自己这多少年了从来没有“伯乐”愿意出来和自己握握手。

当然是除了那位“喜爱屁股和阴’道”的先生。

但是这次却是真正地收到了来自官方账号的邀请函，一个“试用新人”的活动，一个新的起点，一个被许多人所知的时尚杂志。

一上午的拍摄结束，Loki还没到家就给Barton打了个电话，两个人去夜店嗨了一个晚上，最后Loki在大街上喊着：“今天他妈的就是我重新做人的时候！”

 

 

Part 2

 

带着宿醉去上班并不好受，Loki在电梯里脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，昨晚玩得太过分了，他连自己是怎么到家的都忘了，醒来的时候一只袜子还拿在手里。

提到这个Loki就想笑。

可惜Loki还是没有准时到达，但是幸亏今天的模特要比Loki更不准时。Loki在工作室看着手表，工作室里人来来去去的，偶尔和Loki聊上几句。过了一会儿工作室的门被打开，进来了一个足有190的大个子，他问了问身边的工作人员，然后走向Loki面前伸出手。

“实在是抱歉第一次合作就迟到了。”

Loki半天没有反应过来这是怎么回事，他抬起头看着Thor，那个大个子的笑容实在是让人难以拒绝。他像是被某种引力吸引一般，看着他湛蓝的双眸伸出了自己的手。

他感觉到Thor握着自己的手紧了紧。

等Thor进去化妆的时候，Loki终于可以回过神来然后去好好问一问，自己的拍摄对象为什么会是一个满身肌肉的男人。

“Hey，先生，是不是搞错了，为什么是个男模特？我记得我在自己的资料上提过，我的要求是只接女模特？”

“没搞错啊，我们不记得你的资料上有这样的要求。”

“那是不是应该在重新确认一下......”

“Well，听我说，就算是我们搞错了，现在已经很迟了，也没有必要一定要现在变动吧，Thor Odinson大概比之前那个女模特要有名气的多吧，这难道不是给你一个更好的机会？”

“But......”

好吧，是Loki自己闭上了嘴。Loki在一个自己不敢大声喧哗的新单位，他承认自己太想留在这里了，如果他像之前在拍摄内衣那样拒绝所有男士内裤，可能他又要回去拍胸罩了。

Loki并不想这样。

他觉得这只是一个不太靠谱的开头，毕竟大公司都是很关心摄影师的摄影取向的。

Loki走进化妆间靠在门边看着自己的“第一位合作对象”，他的棕色短发看起来不久前才修剪过，过短鬓角摸起来可能会有些扎手，但是却把他的脸型完美地展露出来。化妆师此时正拿着小小的刀片慢慢地修理他下颌的胡子，那里可能也会像鬓角的感觉一样吧。

Loki的眼角抽动了一下，想象着如果是其他东西在他的下颌行走。

如果是嘴唇，如果是。

其他什么。

如果。

“啪！”Loki扇了自己一巴掌，成功让化妆室所有目光都就聚焦在自己身上。

“哈，蚊子。”

Loki Laufyson直到80岁都觉得那是自己最丢人的时刻，毕竟那个时候他的左脸被扇红了，而他还以一种极为扭曲的姿势指着根本没有一只蚊子的空气。

 

Loki靠在窗户旁边，有人给他递了一支烟，Loki把嘴巴靠近打火机点燃了烟，然后缓缓吐出笔直的烟雾。

Loki不想丢人，他是个很要面子的人，他这一生都在尽力把面子工程做到尽善尽美，当然，这不能算是什么优点。毕竟一直看别人的脸色生活是很累的，这点他当然也知道。

Thor Odinson，这个名字Loki当然不陌生，毕竟这也是一位小有名气的封面模特。因为他堪称完美的身材和被天神宠爱的脸蛋，Loki家里当然也储存这一些他的写真杂志。

直白说就是，Loki对着他自‘慰过。

如果你的性幻想对象要在你的面前，极致展现自己的魅力，你换位思考一下，你会不会大脑缺氧，甚至还会流点鼻血？

那估计比你在大庭广众之下扇自己一个巴掌更加丢人。

Loki觉得有些紧张，他的心开始焦躁，他想做一个逃兵赶紧离开，他决定先绕开对设备进行最后调试的工作人员，然后再在众目睽睽之下开门离开，最后再在堵得水泄不通的路上小跑离开。

或者直接跳窗摔个稀巴烂。

Loki觉得后者都比前者的可实施性高。

“Loki先生，可以开始拍摄了。”

看吧，死神来了。

Loki把烟熄灭，看着那可怜的半截烟蒂在烟灰缸里躺着，然后深深吸了一口气，像是要去赴死一样走向了拍摄间。

Thor穿着一件黑色的衬衫，胳膊上搭着一件酒红色的西装，他把西装交给旁边的工作人员，因为胳膊伸开的缘故衬衫紧绷着，饱满的胸肌在黑色的衬衫上打下几道颜色更深的褶子。Thor坐在凳子上，工作人员开始调试补光板和灯光的角度，当所有人的目光都聚集在Thor的身上时，Thor抬头看着Loki。

“Loki先生，可以开始了，我需要什么样的动作？”

“呃......就这样就好......”

Loki舌头有些打结，他被Thor的蓝眼睛看得有些心慌，只好赶紧把头埋到摄影机前，脚一不小心还差点踢到了三脚架。

黑色衬衫，如果有什么水渍，肯定看不清楚了。

Thor解开了衬衫的前两个扣子，把衬衫袖子挽到一半，然后把双手插进了裤兜。Loki的镜头随着衣服线条往下，从他隐约的肌肉线条，再到露出来的手臂，跟着手臂线条向下是随意分开的长腿，最后回到他的眼眸，那里似乎已经暗了好几度，也没有笑容，只有像是要把自己吸入的、黑洞一般的魅力。

Loki觉得内心里充满了罪孽，他觉得自己就是在用镜头强’奸眼前的这个男人，他想到自己在家抚摸着杂志上那个男人的胸肌射‘精，稀薄的精液几乎洒了“他”一身。

他无法拒绝这个男人的吸引力，他觉得自己很快就要跪倒在男人分开的两腿前。他觉得自己要说出一些求饶的话了，下一秒就要撅着屁股渴望他的爱抚。

Loki被自己的臆想折腾到腿软，但是他根本无法把这些想法从脑子里清除，这些想法就像无限分裂的细胞，越来越多，简直要吞噬自己的灵魂。

“Hey，Thor！你不如直接解开衬衫扣子，你的身材实在是太好了。”

Thor笑了笑，似是接受了这样的表扬，但是他并没有按照那个声音去做，而是看着摄影机后的Loki问到：“Loki，那你觉得如何？”

“啊？”突然被叫了名字的Loki愣了一下，Thor甚至没有加上“先生”这个单词，就像是看破了他的想法，要直接戳穿他的肮脏心灵，Loki抬起头，自行将舌头打了一个结，“我......我觉得与其全部展现出来，不如这样半遮半掩更有吸引力吧？会让别人看到的时候，可以......呃......自己想象。”

“哇哦，这才是真的懂的人啊，到底是一直拍摄美女的摄影师，半遮半露才是最致命哈哈哈哈哈！”周围的工作人员爆出哄笑，黄段子也讲上来了，Thor跟着他们笑了笑，但是始终没有离开Loki的目光使Loki感到心慌，他想从那双眼睛中看到些什么，但是总是一次又一次的失败。

不让Thor解开扣子，不是因为什么所谓的拍摄效果，而是因为Loki已经真的快不行了。

 

 

Part 3

 

Loki一路上都觉得心神不宁。

他去街角的便利店拿了昨天吃过的一款面包，付账的时候忘记了自己把钱包落在了工作室，到家门口的时候又碰倒了家门口送来的牛奶。

天很晚了，拍摄工作结束后他的心里有着的那种失落，一直萦绕在他的心头，让他没有办法在冲完澡之后还能躺在床上阅读自己的书。

实在是看不进去，他满脑子都是自己的镜头下的Thor。

Loki觉得自己必须做点什么。

他从书柜上拿出一本Thor的写真集，一边翻看着，一边把将下'身遮挡的布料全部褪去。他看着杂志上那张静态的脸，想象着如果是真人此时出现在他的面前，会是怎样一种场景。

Thor健壮的手臂大概足够把自己完全地压在床上吧，甚至于如果他用力，大概都可以轻而易举地掐死自己。自己瘦弱的身形和他相比更像是猎物，他如果是雄狮，自己大概就是在他手掌心里的驯鹿，连反抗的可能性都没有，只能无助地蹬一蹬小蹄子。他也许会把自己的双手钳住压过头顶，然后另一只手粗暴地撕开自己的衣服，然后一边蹂躏着自己的乳’头，一边啃咬着自己的嘴唇。

Loki闭上眼睛，快速脱掉自己的衣服，他觉得自己身下已经有了反应，他的性‘器已经半硬，在Loki心猿意马地撸’动下慢慢变得兴奋。但是Loki更加像摸一摸Thor的性’器，自己一只手一定握不住吧，他需要用两只手套‘弄，才会让那傲人的家伙兴奋起来。

Loki往床中间蹭了蹭，刚好到了抬头就可以看见穿衣镜的位置，他冲着穿衣镜长大双腿折成M型，看着镜子里的自己想象着Thor看见自己不同常人的地方后会说些什么。

“天哪，这是怎么回事？”

“哦，我受不了，我要离开。”

想到这个，Loki突然觉得有些难受，但是他皱了皱眉，很快把这种可能性抛之脑后，反正是自己的臆想，现实的可能性根本不重要。他只希望有一个自己臆想出的幻影，能和自己完成这一次完美的单人性’爱。

Loki喜欢自己的脚踝，这大概是浑身上下自己唯一喜欢的部位，他觉得自己的脚踝非常好看，因此他在左脚踝上纹了一条小蛇。

他想，Thor也会喜欢的。

Thor大概会吻住那条小蛇，然后将他的一条腿抬起抗在肩头，细细密密的吻落在敏感的小腿内侧。Loki觉得自己应该穿一条黑丝袜，那样可能会更加诱惑，但是他这会儿还没有功夫去找一条黑丝袜。

也许Thor会在吮住他大腿内侧的皮肤时，开始继续套弄他的性‘器，他可能不会很温柔，但是在他加大力度后自己一定会感觉到更加地兴奋。Loki加大手上的动作，他很满意自己的手上技巧，毕竟这么多年自己都是靠这个过来的，他有技巧地抚弄着自己的性‘器，一边不自觉地将两条腿分得更开。

Loki控制不住自己越来越粗重的呼吸，他压抑地咬着下唇，却希望自己想象中的Thor可以阻止他，让他把声音全部放出来。用吻也好，或者直接用手指，最好直接用他充满迷人气味的性’器。

Loki把食指和中指塞进嘴里，开始用两根手指夹住自己的舌头，希望这是Thor的手指，希望Thor像是在操自己的嘴一样。

Loki在疯狂的臆想中积攒了越来越多的快感，但是Loki觉得这根本没有够，他不希望自己和Thor在一起时只是打打手‘炮，他希望Thor狠狠地操’开自己，让自己尖叫着，让床都因此而疯狂晃动。

他拉开最下层的抽屉，从里面拿出了一根粗‘长的器物。黑色的，摸起来很舒服，它有三个档位，甚至在它的根部还模仿男性生‘殖’器拥有两个黑色的蛋蛋。

Loki不想承认，但是这个东西自己很早就买好了，只不过因为羞耻心让自己把它锁在了最下层的抽屉。

Loki左右看看，却发现没有可以拿来润滑的东西，他将按摩‘棒的头部在自己性’器头部摩擦，马‘眼渗出的透明液体在按摩'棒头部拉出了长长的细丝。按摩‘棒没有温度，如果这样的动作发生在他和Thor之间，恐怕Thor的热度会让自己的前端不停地吐水。

“宝贝，你就像尿了一样。”

Thor也许会这样嘲笑自己。

Loki将液体在按摩’棒头部摸开，对准自己的后’穴试着将它推进去，但是Loki很快失败了，他意识到如果没有可以润滑的东西是插不进去的。因此Loki只好拖着自己半软的身体，去卫生间拿了一瓶沐浴露，他把白色的半膏体挤在食指和中指的指腹，然后手哆哆嗦嗦地向后’穴探去。

是的，不要嘲笑，毕竟Loki还没有这方面的性'经验。

Loki让自己修长的两根手指在穴‘口附近按摩，试图安慰正一缩一缩的褶皱，他觉得自己的手太不好看了，又瘦又干，如果是Thor的手，大概张开后可以整个覆盖在自己的臀上。他的手掌也许会上下揉搓自己的臀‘尖，然后会在自己大脑晕晕乎乎的时候趁机塞进去一根手指。

Loki的后‘穴进了一根手指，紧涩的甬’道带入了一点来在外部的润滑后紧张地缩了两下，紧致的穴口夹住Loki的手指。Loki适应了一会儿，手指开始轻轻在后‘穴律动，他怕疼，只敢浅浅地刺弄，轻轻地在里面打转。但如果是Thor，可能会在自己夹紧穴’口地时候狠戾地拍一下自己的屁股。

“啊......”

自己的屁股上就会留下处于他的掌印！

脑里的场景让Loki兴奋极了，他不知道原来自己渴望着被这样对待，他快速将手指抽出，又挤了一些沐浴露，大力地揉搓了一下自己饱满的臀肉，然后两只手指进入抠挖着越来越松软的穴‘道。

Loki用自己肿胀的下'身蹭着床单，那里一定湿了一小片水渍。他趴在床上，一只手在穴道里四处探索，手指的数量却在不自觉中变成了四根。另一只手套弄着那根黑色的按摩’棒，按摩‘棒是冰冷的，没有温度，如果是Thor的性’器，一定是火热的。Loki兴奋地想着，也许他会迫不及待地想要吞下去，无论是用手还是用自己的屁股，而不是只是这样只是为了把润滑抹在上面。

按摩‘棒硕大的头部顶开了已经充分润滑的甬’道，Loki深吸了一口气，然后握着按摩‘棒的根部向更深的地方推进。如果是Thor，大概会用那双大手在自己的脊背上游走，然后握住自己过于瘦弱的腰胯，然后猛得冲进去。

是的，Loki也确实这样做了，突然进入的肿胀感让Loki觉得有些心慌。当按摩’棒整个进入后，Loki觉得自己身上都出了一层薄汗，他的双臂发软，几乎要撑不住自己的身体。他想让Thor扶着自己的小腹，让两个人更加贴近，这样的动作也许会让两个人结’合的地方更加亲密，然后Thor就会轻轻开始律动。

Loki躺在床上，伸手碰到了黑色的遥控器，然后调到了最低档。

缓慢的震动让Loki下身发痒，他开始觉得有些委屈，他觉得无论自己如何臆想都无法得到真正的爱抚。他的性‘器可怜巴巴地立在那，后面还吞着一个冰冷的（虽然现在也挺热）的按摩’棒。

他很渴望Thor，他想到Thor那件衬衫下会是怎样的风光，他想抱住Thor赤裸的身体，想抚摸Thor的背肌，他想感受真正的肌肤相亲、体会真正的耳鬓厮磨。

他觉得这档子事根本没有小电影里看起来那么刺激，他只觉得虚涨得难受，可是自己前面就是射不出一点东西。他把档位调到最高，难耐地又往进推了推，疯狂律‘动的按摩’棒因此触碰到了前列腺，一种与之前自‘慰完全不同的快感顺着尾椎骨而上，像电流一样蹿过Loki的全身。

“啊......就是这样......Th......Thor......”Loki爽得双腿张到最大，疯狂地叫了出来，有些偏僻的居住地和总是晚上出门的邻居让Loki放肆地浪‘叫，他向上爬靠在枕头上，看着穿衣镜里自己后’穴插着的庞然大物，食髓知味地将按摩‘棒又往里推了推，更加猛烈的快感让Loki嘴角流出唾液，几乎就要达到高’潮，“啊......哥哥......呃......你要把我操'穿了......”

Loki一只手揽住左腿腿弯，使劲将左腿压向胸前，另一只手握住自己的性’器根部，打着圈向上撸‘动，白皙的手指与快要达到高’潮的紫红性'器形成鲜明的对比，Loki把握住头部，一边揉搓头部一边让大拇指和小拇指继续在柱‘身撸’动。他越来越用力，集聚的快感冲昏他的头脑，如果这时候让他说点什么，大概只有各种哀求的语句。

“哥哥！啊啊......让我射......你太棒了......”Loki拔高声调地喊起来，半遮半掩的窗帘射‘进一道来自路灯的昏暗灯光，而他更希望那道光是Thor的眼神，Loki希望Thor能看见自己为他疯狂的样子，然后粗暴地把他的按摩’棒把出去，然后插‘入自己滚烫的性’器。

Loki在自己疯狂的臆想中达到高潮，他的精‘液洒在自己的身上，白色的液体流动性不是很好，停在了浅浅的腹肌线条上。他觉得自己像一个淫‘荡的战俘，等待着战胜的将军舔掉自己将会干涸的精’液。

Loki拔出了还在震动的按摩’棒，穴‘口的疯狂挽留表现出了自己的依依不舍。按摩'棒的震动没有停止，被带出来的液体也许是分泌出来的肠’液，也许是之前用来润滑的沐浴露，但不管是什么，这些液体在按摩‘棒的震动下，滴滴甩甩地掉在床单上。

这床单一定得换了。

Loki将按摩棒抵上了雌’穴的穴口，从未被触碰过的地方感受到这样的震动一下子变得兴奋起来，Loki甚至还没有深入，从里面流出的液体就已经和按摩‘棒的头部来了个亲密接触。

Loki一边犹豫要不要突破这一关，一边让震动的按摩’棒在雌'穴附近逗弄着不堪一击的敏感神经。Loki将另一只手伸到下面，抚上自己的外阴‘唇轻轻向外，让按摩’棒刺激着粉嫩的阴‘蒂。

“Thor......”

正当Loki叫着Thor的名字想要慢慢插'入的时候，突然的铃声吓得他浑身一抖。

妈的，早知道就不该把铃声设定成开头就是“啊啊啊啊”的那首电音。

Loki看见是个陌生来电，愤怒的挂了电话，看自己的小兄弟都被吓得半软，准备去捡那个掉在地上的按摩’棒。这时候一条短信发了过来，Loki低头一看，短短几个单词就让Loki受到了更大的惊吓。

“是我，Thor。”

这是第一条。

“我在你家楼下。”

这是最后一条。

 

 

——————TBC——————

 

柚子的一些废话：

出关第一件事竟然就是开车......为了看了复联3的宝贝们都能开心起来，就让我们一起为爱鼓掌！！  
英语翻译觉得“我的秘密情人”更有感觉，所以这么翻译了，希望你们能喜欢。  
不管有没有人在意，还是要说一句，我回来啦~今天是520，真的爱你们哦，谢谢你们对我的支持，以后也一起爱锤基吧~


End file.
